Master Chief Sucks at Halo
The Master Chief Sucks at Halo trilogy is the most known machinima project produced by DigitalPh33r. The series tells the story of Jon Graham's talking Master Chief Action Figure that plays Halo 3 (badly). Plot Episode 1 Jon's Halo 2 Master Chief Action Figure comes to life, and begins playing the Halo 3 Beta. He plays extremely badly throughout the games he plays, in slight partial to the lack of knowledge of new features of Halo 3, but mainly because of his total lack of gameplay ability. His antics include throwing grenades at a shield wall, killing himself with a spike grenade (he blames Bungie, as usual; "WTF gay wep0n; bungie r retard") trying to snipe (claiming he would snipe everyone, but not even killing one player before being killed), killing a player who is not playing the game, and gaining the shotgun in order to camp and "pwn every1", but having the game end just after he gets it. Episode 2 Eventually, we find him asking The Arbiter to play Halo 3 Beta with him on MSN. However, it has been cancelled, so Chief tries to drown himself. When it fails, he decides to play Halo 2 on Xbox Live, and gets booted for team-killing. Afterward, he decides to check out Bungie.net for updates on Halo 3, and discovers the game's release date has been announced for Tuesday 25 September 2007. Episode 3 With Commentary In the final episode we find him under the Legendary Halo 3 Edition Helmet, smack-talking in a post-game lobby. He then comments on how a man on the internet lied to him by telling him that "wearing this hemet does not make you pleh better". He chucks the helmet off and restarts Halo 3. As he begins, he decides to make a custom game by giving himself the Ninja Armor. However, this is applied to everyone else (also getting Ninja Armor), who call him out for failing miserably. After a bad display of gameplay, he takes a Sniper Rifle, and gets a head shot while jumping. He thinks he has become the best Halo 3 player in the world, and decides to make a Halo 3 Montage. After 7 weeks, assisted by the Arbiter, he finally completes his "masterpiece", "da BEST SNIEP EVAR", which features the Arbiter trying to hold the camera, and failing, causing the movie to be zoomed in and out and the camera to move around. This result in Chief's snipe being missed. Characters Master Chief Voiced by Microsoft Sam The main character from Master Chief Sucks at Halo. He is generally shown as being quite dumb and often talks in Internet texy abbreviation style. He thinks that he is a highly skilled Halo 3 player that is very clever, even though it is always proven to be far from the truth. He often isn't up to speed with some of the features or updates surrounding the Halo 3 game or release, such as in the Halo 3 Beta, he gets confused when he encounters the Snowbound Map Shield Doors, and he also never knew how long the Beta would be on Xbox Live until it stopped operating. Arbiter An unseen, mute character who seems to be somewhat of a friend of Chief's. He and Chief had a short MSN chat about when Arbiter taped over the Halo 3 ESPN TV Commercial for Everyone Loves Raymond, which Chief was very displeased about, but then decided to invite Arbiter for a game of Halo 3 Beta. When Halo 3 came out, Chief earned a Sniper Headshot, and had Arbiter assist in the making of his Halo 3 Montage Video. It was originally believed that this Arbiter was unrelated to the Arbiter Action Figure of Arby 'n' the Chief. However, in the Arby n' the Chief episode "Face-Off", when the Arbiter is trying to comfort the Chief, he mentions the montage, implying that he is the same Arbiter. If it is the same Arbiter, this raises many questions. Firstly, Arby n' the Chief are implied not to know each other in the first episode of the series. In Master Chief Sucks at Halo 2 however, they are shown instant messenging. Secondly, how did Arbiter help chief in master chief sucks at halo, if arbiter was still in the package at another persons house? This also raises the question of how he talked to Chief on msn, or taped over his "home videos". However the Arbiter could have been living with another owner that could have been a friend of Jons who would bring his action figure over to his house eplaining how he was able to help Chief with his machinima. Also when Jon may have bought the figure from this owner via ebay, the Arbiter may have had a change of personality and even memory during his trip to Jons house causing he and chief not to recognise each other until later when Arbiter regained his memory. Arby 'n' the Chief After Episode 3, DigitalPh33r made a sequel series named Arby 'n' the Chief when an intelligent Arbiter Action Figure moves in with him after Jon receives him as a gift off eBay. Reception Master Chief Sucks at Halo is DigitalPh33r's most popular and most positively rated machinima, and Master Chief Sucks at Halo 3 isremains Machinima.com's second most viewed video on their YouTube Channel, behind Counter-Strike for Kids. Speculation It has been speculated that Arby 'n' the Chief as well as the Master Chief Sucks at Halo series isn't Machinima. This is due to the fact that Machinimas are made with in the video game and not scenes in real-life. But these series are continued to be referred to as Machinima, mostly because of the game play clips and the fact that the action figures are based off of a video game. Category:Machinima Category:Jon CJG